


Shy Dancer

by PShine



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, Gen, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PShine/pseuds/PShine
Summary: As most of the Young Dancer's family is busy, the Summoner ends up babysitting her for the night. Secret Santa gift for a friend on Discord.





	Shy Dancer

“So, what do you want to do?”

The Summoner asked one of Askr’s newest arrivals, Azura… Lily? Mini? Young? In spite of nicknames, the young girl in front of her was with no doubt Azura.

Most of the time, her older self and the Corrins would be the ones doting on her nonstop, but they were busy in something that they couldn’t take Azura for, so the Summoner took the opportunity to babysit the incredibly adorable girl that was in front of her. Even if, in spite of everyone’s best efforts, she was still a bit awkward.

Azura looked and shuffled around a bit, not sure of what to answer. “Um, you don’t have to do this. I can take care of myself, you know.”

“Maybe you can! But your family would much rather have someone keep you company, you know.” She answered. “So, come on, what do you want to do? Any game you like to play, any book you want to read?” The girl remained quiet, so she decided to go a bit more… Direct. “Maybe I could hear you sing? You have a lovely voice!”

“I-I don’t!” She said, a bit defensively. “There are much better singers than me out there! Why would you like to hear my singing?”

The Summoner thought a bit, before answering. “You know, some places in my world say that those who sing drive ills away. Singing allows you to open your heart a bit.” She explained. “How about you hear some of my singing first? I’m only an average singer myself, nothing spectacular.”

The Vallite girl nodded, although still a bit unsure, and sat next to the Summoner on her bed. The later started thinking. What to sing? Most of the songs she knew where a bit more on the weird side of the scale, she thought. Not something a kid, much less one as full of sadness as this one, should hear. However, one particular song came to mind. Readying herself, she began.

_ "Dream of anything, I’ll make it all come true, Everything you need, is all I have for you~ _ ”

The music came out, calm and soothing, in a way that pleased the ear. She couldn’t truly sing it with it’s usual full speed, but it still made for a soothing sort of lullaby. “I’m forever, always by your side, whenever you need a friend, I’m never far behind.~”

The Summoner kept singing, as confidently as she could, with the little girl by her side listening with attention. Eventually, the chorus second turn came by, and she was surprised as the softest, most beautiful voice came by, and started singing alongside her. “Don’t you worry about the dark, I will light up the night with the love in my heart, I will burn like the sun and keep you fresh and warm.~”

Upon noticing she was interrupting, Azura almost stopped singing, but kept going as the caretaker signaled her to do so, and the two voices started coming together. “Like the smell of a rose on a summer day, I’ll be there to take all your fears away, with a touch of my hand, I’ll turn your life to… Gold. Gold.~”

Looking at Azura with a smile on her face, she said. “That was amazing! Would you like to hear another song?”

The young girl acted nervously a bit, before surprisingly confidently nodding.

“Alright then! Let me think of another one…”

The night went by filled with song and joy. A stack of papers was filled with sketches as the Summoner tried to explain the origins of some songs, with just as much time ending up being story after story told to the child.

Now, as sleep hugged Azura, who was comfortably sleeping on her bed, one last song was acting as a lullaby.

 

_ “Everything stays, right where you left it.” _

 

_ “Everything stays, but it still changes.” _

 

_ “Ever so slightly, daily and nightly,” _

 

_ “In little ways, when everything stays.” _

 

The young girl slept soundly, to the point where the knocking on the door thankfully didn’t wake her up. Getting up from the bed, the Summoner went and opened the door, finding the adult Azura looking at her.

“Hello there, Summoner. Thanks a lot for taking care of her.” She said, with her usual grace. “Has she been much trouble?”

“Ah, Azura! Don’t worry, it all went great!” She answered, heading out of the room. “She was a bit awkward at first, but we broke the ice after a while. Then it just became a night full of songs and stories. It felt great, really.”

A smile graced the songstress lips as she heard that. “Is that so? Then, I’m happy for both of you. She still has some trouble talking to people other than me, Corrin, Mikoto, and Camilla, so it’s good so hear she opened up a bit.” She said, before answering. “Also, does that make you a singer yourself?”

The woman sheepishly rubbed the back of her head as she answered. “Well, not really. I sing, but not in a professional level like you do or anything. I just… Kinda like to.”

“Is that so?” The songstress replied. “Very well then. Feel free to come to me someday if you want some lessons. Maybe I’ll even ready a special dance for you.”

She couldn’t help but blush a bit at that and ask. “H-how special would that dance be?”

Not missing the teasing opportunity, Azura answered. “You’re the one who chooses that, Tina.” She said, leaning forward and giving the Summoner a kiss on the left cheek, just barely missing the lips. “Have a good night.”

Azura gently closed her bedroom’s door, leaving the Summoner to go back to their own room with red on their cheeks.


End file.
